Nur für Dich AllenXReader
by Laura-chanKHRFangirl
Summary: You're on a mission and that at christmas time, but your not alone/AllenXReader OS


**I don't own -Man. I don't have anything more to say to this, only one thing:  
>Merry Christmas!(: <strong>

**Only for You(AllenXReader)**

One would think you were a huge loser. It was Christmas and you are stuck firmly in a mission. Actually, you were already back at headquarters, but the winter was bitter and it had snowed heavily everywhere. The trains could not run, because the tracks over and over were covered with snow. You could not celebrate with everyone else out of the Black Order.  
>But it didn't seem as if God was mad at you. No, he was gracious and let you in the days of the festival of love not alone. You were not alone on your mission.<br>The speech was not about the Finder, who was so nice as to not departed from your own site. There was talk of another exorcist, you also had to have liked. Allen Walker was his name.  
>He was your age, but since no one knew when it was his birthday, Christmas was - or rather, the first Christmas Day - as his birthday because his adoptive father adopted him that day. Thus he was now a year older than you, but you absolutely didn't mind.<p>

Your lips curled contentedly as you sighed of relief and left a business that closed because of you last. The evening came, all the shops were now closed and you hurried through the becoming increasingly empty streets, while tightening your shoulders. Firmly in both hands you held a bag filled with three gifts. One for the finder, one for Allen and one for Allen as a birthday gift.

Quietly, humming happily in front of you while you trudging through the snow toward the hotel where Allen and the Finder Toma waited for you. You've been really curious how the two would react to your gifts, you were so sure that they hadn't anything to give to.  
>You a little shaking, and so shake off the cold you entered the hotel. It was very busy. Many people were running around, distributing gifts, visiting relatives and much more. Now, you went to your own room to change. Your warm coat and your exorcist's uniform you exchanged against a few more simple clothes and a cute Christmas jacket. So did you leave your room already, and hurried back with the bag with the presents into the small lobby. It was packed and you had to look a while around, before you then in a back corner a familiar, whitehead could make out.<p>

You're smiling broadly jostling between all the other people through to the white-haired boy and his escort.  
>Your stomach began to tingle slightly, as you were thinking about how your two comrades would react to the gifts and what they would think of those.<br>At last you arrived at your two comrades and gave them a big smile.  
>"Allen!Toma!Here I am", you welcomed the two and set down next to the Finder.<br>The two stopped talking and looked at you. "Hello _", they greeted you.  
>"What you got there?" Allen asked, looking curiously at the bag in your hands.<br>Your lips curled. "I brought you something," she announced, and took out two gifts.

"Merry Christmas to you both," you said and gave one gift to Allen and another to Toma. While the two looked at their gifts and Toma already started to protest that it would not have been necessary, and both had to admit they had no gifts, you brought out Allen's birthday gift.

The protests of the two men completely ignoring, you smiled at Allen.

"Allen. Happy Birthday, "with these words, you gave him his second gift. The white-haired boy could only be taken by surprise blink. "T-Thanks ... but-", with a shake of the head you interrupted him. "But it is necessary", said you view your two friends with a look that brooked no argument. They looked only between you and the gifts back and forth, not knowing what to say about it yet.  
>"Well what are you waiting for? Pack them out already, "you asked them to. They didn't let that get said a second time and opened the gifts.<br>Your cheeks were turning slightly red for joy when you realized that the two liked the gifts. Especially when Allen lifted the little good luck charm. A pendant in the form of a cloverleaf were was sitting in the middle a small, blue pearl.  
>"Many, many thanks, _. But now I get a guilty conscience that I have nothing for you,"said Allen, looking slightly down on the table before him.<p>

In the corner of your eye you saw how Toma nodded approvingly, apparently feeling the same.  
>You waved from behind. "Oh, don't be silly! You must give me anything, "did you mean and smiled encouragingly at Allen.<p>

He raised his head again and looked at you. Finally, he smiled again. "If you want to have anything, then please let us know, okay?" Allen asked you.  
>He tilted his head slightly askew, as you didn't immediately respond.<br>You were not listening that is correct, but were completely engrossed in it that sweet smile of the white-haired boy to muster internally and to rave about it. Your eyes wander over his face , you just couldn't turn away from him. Of the large blue-gray eyes, thin lips with the sweet smile and that scar on his left side of the face, the way you found none from tending rather attractive. It gave him something special that you liked.  
>For you it was already like a gift spending Christmas with the exorcists. That gave you out completely.<p>

Toma pulled you out of your mind, as he nudged up slightly on the shoulder. "_?", asked Allen looked at you and wonder.  
>You blinked in shock and ran red light. "Are you okay?" ,Allen continued.<br>"Uh-uh, yes .. yes, everything ... okay. Yes, I'm fine, "you stutter, burying your face for a moment in your hands, to hide the shameful red.  
>No, crimson, they must not see you like that! Especially not Allen!<br>Countersunk deep breath you return your hands and smiled shyly at the white-haired exorcist. "All very well," you repeated.

Allen saw you even for a moment by pressing on until then he let on you.  
>"Okay, how about if we eat something now? I've got a huge hunger, "you said. Just as Allen was your Innocence type parasite. Thus you shared a huge appetite. Enthusiastic about the idea, you all voted for her and so you went to eat a big load.<br>A bit amused Toma watched you, as you had a good meal. He just gnawed at his small portion.

During eating and drinking you talked about many things. It was a beautiful evening that you are completely enjoyed. The lobby got empty more and more and as you agreed, that it was time to go sleep, since you all were tired, only a handful people remained in the lobby.

You made yourselves slowly on the way to your rooms, you passed each other with a small "good night" and then disappeared in your respective rooms.  
>Climbing with a satisfied smile you under the covers of your bed and made yourself at home. No sooner did you have your eyes closed you already drifted into a deep sleep.<br>Slowly, you started to dream.

It actually began beautifully. A dream in which you could enjoy your life to the fullest just, with all your friends and family. At your family, the dream changed and became but a memory.  
>It was dark, in the background were panicked cries to hear and you saw your family and an Akuma.<br>A horde of Akuma had attacked your village and took one of them now in front of you and your family. He killed them all, until he stood in front of you. Easily addressed with a grin of his Akuma weapon on you. Neither you nor the Akuma had expected that your anti-Akuma weapon would activate itself. It did everything by itself, you were even just simply paralyzed. The shock caused by the death of your family was just in too deep.  
>The Akuma was gone and now only you sat there, shocked, hurt and lonely inside. Once an Akuma is approaching you, your Innocence killed it. But you noticed nothing of that. You even didn't know how tears were running down your cheeks slowly. More and more, incessantly, like small rivers.<p>

You did not know how much time had passed. Whether there were only hours or minutes.  
>Someone was sitting in front of you and said something, but you did not respond. He gently grabbed your shoulders, shook it slightly. You still did not respond. He shook stronger and raised his voice a little up.<br>"Girl come to you," shouted a young man.  
>You blinked in surprise and you looked at the man with confused and tearful eyes. What does he want from you?<br>You left your gaze wander. Everything was destroyed. Your house and many others. As you looked around you searching for the corpses of your family, you saw nothing but dust and clothes. No. You had nothing left. So what was with this guy?  
>"She seems very shocked." Another man joined to you, and crouched down beside the other.<br>Both men looked up thoughtfully, not knowing what they should do with you.  
>Your gaze slid behind the two men, and your eyes widened. There was still such a monster. Another leftover Akuma approached you slowly.<br>Slowly you open your mouth to proclaim to a warning. You raised your arm interpret on the Akuma and screamed.

"Look out!"  
>Panting, you sat in a bed. Your arm outstretched as in the dream, you stared at the wall opposite you. Tears were running down your cheeks and your throat a quiet sob escaped.<br>Suddenly your room door burst open and two figures rushed into your room while they called your name concerned.

You looked in their direction and you could recognize the two as Allen and Toma.  
>"Are you okay _? Why did you cried out like that?" asked Allen and squatted on the edge of the bed. Slowly, you pulled your arm back and looked at Allen.<br>"I ... I ... just a nightmare," you explained between sobs more, to act calmly with the experiment. But you did not succeed in the piece.

Allen smiled compassionately put an arm around you and pulled you easily ran to him.  
>You could not help yourself and buried your face in his upper part. While you cried Allen comforting lightly stroked your back, he moved briefly a few glances with Toma. The Finder then meant the white-haired man, that he would wait outside.<br>Allen nodded and turned back to you. You heard as the door was closed but noticed no further.

Allen now put both arms around you, noting that you wouldn't calm down yet, you seemed to be rather plague by this nightmare.  
>He quietly whispered your name in your ear, directing your attention to himself. He smiled at you, and whispered: "Do you want to talk about it?," First you looked at him only, then you shook your head. The sobbing now set and you had all smiled with relief, even if a few more tears flowed down your face.<p>

He carefully took your face in both hands, then approached and then kissed every single tear slowly and gently from your face.  
>This ensured that the tears ceased to flow and deliver you bright red. You looked at the white-haired man with large eyes, as he finally sat back and smiled at you wide.<br>"A-A-" he interrupted you in which he laid a finger on your lips and shook his head slightly. You closed your mouth again and bowed your head slightly.  
>It was unpleasant to you, that Allen and Toma had seen you like that. It shouldn't have been.<p>

There was dead silence and you and Allen looked each other in the eyes. You didn't do anything more.

.Allen smiled encouragingly at you, while you could only slightly look more ashamed, still a red tick on your face.  
>None of you dared to say something.<br>Until Allen laid a hand on your cheek and quietly asked: "Is it all right now?"  
>You slowly nodded and whispered a small thank you. "Will you stay with me until I fell asleep?", Then you asked slightly sheepishly, but you found this question a little embarrassing. Your cheeks were turning again noticeably red and you jerks out of his sight.<br>Allen nodded. "Of course," he said, stroking one of your hair strands back.  
>Smiling, you looked at him again and finally laid down again. Closing your eyes, you took Allen's hand next to you and were trying to sleep again.<p>

Some time passed and it seemed like it would be difficult for you to sleep again. But not Allen could be deterred and remained at your side.  
>Meanwhile, almost two hours had passed, the white-haired boys eyelids fell from time to time.<p>

Just shaking his head he looked down on you. It seemed like you were finally asleep.  
>His gaze remained at you. A slightly uncertain smile crept on his lips as he slowly and carefully bent down to you and blew you a little kiss on the temple.<br>Surprisingly, you were still awake. And then you packed Allen with a smooth and rapid movement of the collar, smiling meanwhile, then pulled him closer to you while you're turning your head slightly to him and put your lips gently then completely on his own.  
>The Exorcist was completely surprised and literally froze in position, didn't moved an inch.<br>Giggling quietly you licked on his lips invitingly, which he then brought him to lean slightly towards the kiss and you to pull into a gentle, yet passionate kiss.  
>When you parted slowly from each other, you looked again in each others eyes. Your eyes and your smile spoke volumes.<br>Allen carefully laid an arm around you and lay next to you under the blanket. You yourself nuzzled directly to him, not being able to suppress a faint and pleasant sigh and closed your eyes.  
>One at the same time you slept, snuggled close to each other, smiling slightly.<p>

~ End ~


End file.
